


Missing you

by AoiRingo



Category: King Of Prism, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Can the 3 writers of Kakeru and Taiga be friends?, Kakeru is the best, Kissing, M/M, MY SONS, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Joce, Taiga has a lot of boyfriends, myself included, post episode 4, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Scene after Kakeru gets back from Madagascar.





	Missing you

I knock Taiga’s door, the sudden silence at the other side of the door was enough for me to open it. He is sitting on his bed, working out with a heavy-looking dumbbell. I stay outside, resting on the door frame, just observing what he is doing. It only takes a few seconds for him to start blushing.

“You are so annoying, come in once and for all,” I smile mischievously.

“Ohoh~ So… Do you want me there with you?” I make a step forward and close the door behind me. With the hands behind me, I get closer to him and sit next to him on the bed. “I’m glad you missed me,” the smile keeps showing in my face and he tries to avoid my gaze as much as he can.

“I’ve never said that,” as always, his words do not match his expression nor his actions, his blush has grown and he has started to stutter a bit “if you don’t need anything go away,” saying that, he uses his free hand to push me lightly away so I take his hand and kiss it.

“What a shame, I missed you. I was so lonely, you know?” he looks at me trying to look angry, but the fact of not taking away his hand from my grip was enough for me. 

“A- S-Shut up, don’t say stupid things,” I take the dumbbell he is holding and put it away. I get closer to him, the springs of the bed sounded with every movement. 

“You know Taiga-kyun, I don’t believe you. Just looking at your face I can tell how much you missed me,” I touch his face, and he looks away, “you are so cute~Tai~ga~kyun~” before he can reply to my silly flirting I kiss him.

First, it is a quick kiss, just our lips touching. The second time, I try to go slowly his lips are soft in contrast to the roughness of his hands. He lets a little moan leave his lips, and I smile once again. I sit on his lap to get closer to him, our lips do not get apart during this, and we just keep kissing. I put my hand inside his T-shirt to touch his skin. I would be lying if I say I did not miss watching Taiga every morning with that tank top. His strong arms hold me, I do not have to say anything about it, the position we are right now is familiar for both of us. Our lips and tongues meet without truce. Liking his lips is one of the best things just to see his reaction. 

“Well…” Taiga sighs, “Maybe I missed you… Just a bit.” 

After listening that I hug him and both of us fall on the bed. I kiss him once more. And more, and more…

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, super self-indulgent. I just wanted to write about them after seeing that scene were both of them were blushing.   
> If you enjoyed it, I love you <3


End file.
